Ra's al Ghul (Nolanverse)
Leader of the centuries-old League of Shadows, an organization dedicated to keeping order and justice in a world it views corrupt, Ra's Al Ghul was once a mercenary who fell in love with a warlord's daughter. Pregnant with his child, the daughter sacrificed her freedom to save her love, who was exiled while she was sent to the underground prison meant for him. After her death, her young child, Talia, was able to escape and get his help, liberating the prison so as to save her friend and protector Bane. As they grew older, Ra's began to see Bane as too extreme, alongside disapproving of his love for Talia, and excommunicated him from the League. Seeing potential in a young Bruce Wayne, Ra's, going under the name Henri Ducard, took him under his wing and trained him in the ways of the League. However, when Bruce discovers "Henri" intends to destroy Gotham completely rather than just rid it of crime, he goes rogue and sets fire to the League's temple, killing the decoy Ra's Al Ghul, but sparing Henri. Several weeks into Bruce's adventures as Batman, Ducard would re-emerge and reveal himself as the true Ra's Al Ghul. Allying himself with Scarecrow in a plan to use his fear toxin to destroy the city, Ra's destroys Bruce's home as payback, nearly killing him if not for the intervention of his butler, Alfred. Suiting up as Batman, Bruce confronts Ra's aboard a speeding train containing a device that can vaporize Gotham's water supply, spreading the toxin through the air, and the two do battle. Bruce manages to overpower his mentor, and refuses to kill him, but also points out that he doesn't have to save him. As Jim Gordon uses the Batmobile to derail the train, it falls off the tracks and into a parking garage, and the ensuing explosion kills him. Battle vs. Ardeth Bay (by MilitaryBrat) "Hamanaptra, City of the Dead." Ra's said to 4 men clad in black as they stood outside the city "We traveled back to this time for one thing, there's a certain pit where one could learn the secrets of immortality. No other League of Shadows leader has learned this secret. And it is of the utmost importance that I get to this pit. It would be the only way to get back to our time. Stay here men, if theres any trouble, you'll know what to do." "Sir, your sword." Ra's lieutenant said to him. "Ah yes, thank you Mordred." At Hamanaptra............ "Ardeth, there seems to be somebody walking to us." Mohammad says. Ardeth takes Mohammad's binoculars from him and takes a look and sees, a mile away Ra's Al Ghul. "This man should not be allowed to raise Imhotep Ardeth," Anwar says. "And he will not, "Ardeth says, "Leave that to me." About 5 minutes later after Ra's ran the mile to Hamanaptra, he comes across the gates to the once great city. "Hamanaptra. You will be my saving grace." Suddenly though, an Arab man clad in black and with strange tattoos on his face emerged from behind a pillar with his sword unsheathed. Ra's was prepared however and brought his sword out as well just in time to block Ardeth's strike. Both men stare intently into each other's eyes. Ardeth thinking "This man must not raise Imhotep. If I fail then all is lost, no not all. My brothers will stop him." Ra's on the other hand was thinking "I should have known that the medjai would try to stop me, no matter. I will end this man and then proceed to the lazarus pit." Ardeth was the first to pull out of this brief stalemate, he aimed the point of his sword towards Ra's heart with intent at ending this fight as soon as possible. Ra's easily parried this attempted killing blow and started talking while fighting. "So medjai, " Ra's started as he swung his sword in a full circle "What's stopping you from allowing me entry into this city?" As Ardeth pondered this Ra's swung his sword down at Ardeth's head. Ardeth, not expecting this after a question brings his sword horizontally to block Ra's strike. "I'm here for protection against the rise of Imhotep." Ardeth says as he kicks out Ra's legs from under him and runs off into the maze of pillars and broken and buried statues and buildings. Ra's chases him and finds Ardeth waiting for him in a blocked courtyard. "And I'm here for immortality young medjai. The League of Shadows must have a leader." Thinking Ra's wants the book of the dead, Ardeth says to him while bringing his sword to attempt a strike says "You will not get the book of the dead" Ra's swings his sword upwards to push away Ardeth's strike and then kicks him down on his back and procedes to run to find higher ground. He finds it on a rocky hill near an opening to underground Hamanaptra. Ardeth scans the area and finds Ra's up on the rocks. Ardeth runs to the rocks and Ra's opens up with an attack. He attempts a diagonal slice to Ardeth's face but is blocked by Ardeth's sword which slices Ardeth's arm instead. Ardeth gasps in pain but keeps fighting. Ra's attempts a decapitation, but Ardeth ducks in time and kicks Ra's feet out from under him, leaving him on the rocks of the hill. "Leave this place or die." Ardeth commands. "Really now?" Ra's says. "You need to learn how to mind your surroundings better young medjai." Ra's then kicks Ardeth back into the opening of the Hamanaptra underground. Ardeth falls 20 feet to a hard stone floor. He awakes to see Ra's meditating on the opposite side of the room. He finds his sword and then quietly as possible he walks over to Ra's and tries to attack, but Ra's eyes open and he grabs his sword, and blocks Ardeth's attack. Ardeth then thinks of a plan. He runs into a hallway. Ra's eyes now fully adjusted to the dark is able to spot Ardeth run into a hallway. Ra's considers going for the Lazarus pit first, but then he realizes that this medjai may very well be able to lead him to the pit. He runs after him and spots someone standing with his back to Ra's. He walks up to him, and stabs him in the heart. To his surprise however, the person he stabbed turns around with Ra's sword still inside him and reaches towards him. Ra's gives a good hard kick to the mummy's head which stops it cold. Ra's then takes his sword from the mummy, and sees that Ardeth has lit torches revealing 9 more mummies all standing around him inside of the sacrificial room. "What is the meaning of this medjai?" "Necessary evils, my friend. I raised these creatures to help me." Ra's delivers these mummies to hell again, and turns to do the same to Ardeth but finds he's not there. He decides to look for the Lazarus pit again and finds Ardeth's blade sticking into his stomach. "You need to learn how to mind your surroundings as well." Ardeth says as he pulls his sword from Ra's body. Ra's then falls to his knees, holding his wound. Ardeth cleans his sword, and walks off to find his way out. WINNER: Ardeth Bay Epilouge Ra's is now mortally wounded. "This wasn't part of the plan, must get to the lazarus pit." Ra's gets up on his feet, and wraps a tourniquet around his wound as to stop the bleeding. He remembers his map of the underground and takes it out. He finds the location of the pit, steps in it and is healed. "The man has been killed." Ardeth says to his fellow tribesmen as he finds them. "Then why is he walking right there?" asks Nadir. Ardeth looks in surprise and finds Ra's walking out the entrance of the city. Ra's gives a respectful nod to Ardeth and receives one back. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deathstroke (Arrow) (by MilitaryBrat) Ra's al Ghul's monastery, the Himalayas. 1800 hours "You have the audacity to believe you are the one to lead us? What makes you so sure.....Mr. Wilson?" Ra's askes a man wearing an eyepatch, and the garments of a mercenary. "You know that I am ready, Ra's. I've been training with you for years now. What about the spoiled richboy, Wayne? You let him in right out of prison. Hell, I bet you freed him you basterd!!! He burnt down our home and you want him to lead us? And you couldn't even kill him when we attacked Gotham. That makes me sick. You're nothing anymore Ra's." Slade spat at Ra's boots. Ra's large manservant, named Ubu lunged towards Slade, bellowing "NOBODY DISRESPECTS THE MASTER!!!!!!" Slad sidestepped the giant of a man, kneed him in the groin, sliced at his hamstrings. Ubu collapsed to the ground as quickly as the blade passed through his legs. Slade then decapitated Ubu in one fell swipe of the blade. "UBU!!" Ra's yelled as 37 ninjas descended upon Slade, poised to attack. "No, i shall handle this myself. Ra's then stepped up to Slade. Ra's drew his sword and took a Beretta from the holster of a man named Barsad. "Ready when you are, old man." Slade said. Ra's lunged forward, slicing Slade's cheek slightly, Slade countered with his twin swords, one parrying Ra's blade, the other attempting to cut his heart out. Ra's sidestepped this, trapped a sword in his scallops, and broke it with ease. Slade isn't surprised by this turn of events and fires one of 1911's wildly. However it barely misses Ra's and hits his sword, cutting it in two. Ra's then fired a bullet into Slade's stomach, and stabbed him in the calf. "Well now, I thought you'd be more of a fighter, Mr. Wilson." Ra's spoke, as he circled his disabled opponent. A 9 mm bullet in his gut, and a broken sword in his right calf. "You could have been my heir, my daughter could have been yours. My empire at your command." Ra's sighs and removes the sword from Slade's leg. "Ahhh ughhh" Slade grimaces. "But now, it seems that you are not worthy to lead the League." Ra's prepares to deliver the killing blow. "Ra's, there's something very important you should know......" Slade said weakly. Suddenly, Slade's leg caught Ra's from under him, Ra's center of gravity being sabotaged, and falling down. "Mirakuru's a bitch, isn't it old man?" Slade says as he has Ra's at his mercy, twin 1911's pointed at his head. "Do what you must, Mr. Wilson." Ra's says. WINNER: Slade Wilson Expert's Opinion Feel free to leave an expert's opinion. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Battle vs Yao Fei (by BeastMan14) TBW Winner: Ra's al Ghul Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Piandao (by MilitaryBrat) TBW 'Winner: Ra's al Ghul ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors